Harry Potter Et Le Secret Qui Mène à La Décision
by Noeline potter
Summary: Harry vas decouvrir un grand secret cachet depuis des années par sa mère !


Voici une autre fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira à tous. Harry se retrouve avec un autre père que james . Je sais vous allez me dire encore. Eh ben oui je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez

Harry – « Oh non par pitié pas cela, qu'est- ce que elle a encore inventé ! » Dit-il d'un ton dramatique

Séverus –« La ferme Potter vas dégonfler ta tête et reviens après, non rectification ne reviens pas cela me fera des vacances ! »

Hermione – « C'est pas un peu fini je vous ferez dire que les lecteur veulent lire la fanfic ! » Dit-elle en hurlant.

Pensée de Harry

Et un point pour ma meilleure amie et zéro pour le Batman graisseux

Séverus –« Potter j'ai entendus votre pensée espèce d'effronté morveux un conseil : fuyez ! » Harry s'enfuit des cachots en hurlant dans tout le bâtiment.

Harry –« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aidez moi une chauve souris me poursuit ! » La chauve souris en question le poursuivait en l'injuriant.

Auteur – « Désolée Chères amies mais ils sont tous un peu nerveux. Je m'excuse de ce contre temps maintenant place au chapitre 1, aïe mais ça ne vas pas espèce de fou j'ai rien fais moi il est là- bas Harry ! »

Le titre c'est Harry Potter Et Le Secret Qui Mène à La Décision

Les Ancêtres C H 1

Tout commence par une nuit particulièrement sinistre au 4 privet drive. Depuis la trahison des détraqueurs, il régnait une atmosphère lugubre à privet drive et dans les environs. Pourtant cela ne gênait pas un jeune homme brun connu comme le symbole de la lumière dans son monde celui des sorciers.

Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre en grand car aujourd'hui c'était le jour de son anniversaire à 24h00 exactement.

H – « 4, 3,2, 1, 0 ! »

Dès que le compte a rebours fut fini, huit hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre, direction le lit du jeune homme. Chacun pressé de donner sa lettre ou son colis à l'élu.

Hedwige, sa chouette blanche dans sa cage ouverte, hulula de mécontentement en voyant tous ces intrus atterrir sur le lit de son maître.

H – « Chut ma belle ou oncle Vernon vas venir, tu sais combien il déteste les hiboux ! »

Mais pour le rassurer, il entendit un ronflement sonore de son oncle.

« Bon maintenant, ouvrons les lettres et les paquets. Tient, il sort d'où celui là ! »

Le petit hibou qui semblait vieux a une petite médaille sur une petite chaîne autour de son cou, il lut le nom ''Tempus''dessus puis le hibou déposa le paquet et repartit immédiatement.

Donc le gryffondor se décida à libérer tous les hiboux qui repartirent aussitôt.

H –« Oh merci d'être venus quand même ! » Lâcha le brun sarcastiquement avec un petit ricanement aux hiboux qui s'envolaient.

« Bon voyons ça c'est le ministère, euh la c'est Rémus et Thonks et là, c'est Ron et Hermione celui-ci c'est les jumeaux oh celui ci pas de doute c'est Hagrid par contre celui-ci m'intrigue. »

Harry ouvrit délicatement le petit carton pour y découvrir un coffret vert émeraude comme ses yeux, il sortit celui-ci du carton et l'ouvrit délicatement. De celle-ci s'échappa à ce moment-là une aura bleue et o, le gryffondor plongea sa main dans l'écrin et en retira un médaillon en or ainsi que sa chaînett,e la médaille représentait un serpent avec des yeux émeraudes.

Harry le passa autour du cou en se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela, puis retourna farfouiller dans le coffret et cette fois en retira un fin bracelet où un lion rugit puis Harry déplia la lettre.

_Lily_

_Harry, je suis fière de toi mon saisqu' il y a quelque temps tu as perdu le professeur Dumbledor,e comment je le sais c'est facile je suis une voyante mon chéri et s'il te plait ne me compare pas a Trelawney brrr._

_Si tu as ce mot entre tes mains c'est que je suis morte alors je sais l'enfer que tu vis chez ma demie sœur oh et le pendentif n'asi crainte ce n'est pas un horcruxe ni le bracelet, c'est pour te faire parvenir ton héritage tu dois te poser des questions comme pourquoi tu as un serpent comme symbole de ton héritage._

_Ben voila je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant d'ailleurs personne le sait. C'est mon père qui me l'a donné à ta naissance en me faisant promettre de te le donner le jour de tes 17ans._

_Car a peine es tu né que tu étais incontestablement promi à devenir un très grand sorcier _

_Surtout quand 4 heures après ta naissance quand des mangemorts ont essayé de t'enlever à moi au moment où j'arrivais à la nurserie, j'avais vu les trois mangemorts en question faire un vol plané contre le mur blanc je les ai aussitôt stupéfixié. _

_Depuis ce jour, j'ai bridé ton pouvoir. Seule une colère sincère et justifiée t'ont permis quelques fois de pouvoir te servir de ton pouvoir mais sache que celui-là n'as pas fini de s'accroître_

_Ton Héritage de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard va bientôt t'être donné._

_Je connais ta modestie, non ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a fait cela mais bien toi d'ailleurs j'ai vu ta petite main en l'air, j'ai un secret de famille à te révéler._

_Car vois tu, j'ai appris lors de mes 14 ans que moi et ma sœur n'avons pas la même mère. Figure toi que mon père Owen est un sorcier descendant de Serdaigle et ma vraie mère Caméline une Griffith autrement dit une descendante de Gryffondor._

_Je n'étais plus une sang de bourbe comme le disent certains serpentards mais une sang pur et je devais garder le secret. _

_Ton père n'est pas James Potter, ton papa est un sang- mêlé. J'ai du camoufler ta véritable apparence, d'ailleurs je dois te révéler autre chose. Oh par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est dur tu vas m'en vouloir, tu as une grande sœur Harry, elle s'appelle Aurore, elle est venue au monde pendant ma sixième année j'ai menti à votre père en lui disant qu'elle était morte deux jours après sa naissance ce qui était faux. Mon père a été la confier à une très bonne famille moldu._

_Tu la connais Harry sous le prénom de Hermione Granger ta meilleur amie, oui mon fils Hermione est Aurore ta sœur aînée._

_D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, ta sœur doit avoir sa lettre ainsi que votre vrai père. Au fait le bracelet va disparaître et te laissera deux tatouages dans la nuque et normalement le symbole de serpentard se joindras a eux._

_Si je ne t'ai pas écrit avant, c'est à cause de James. Il m'a dit que tu risquais de très mal le prendre. J'ai suivi son conseil comme une idiote, en tout cas pour remédier à cela un sort t'a était lancé quand tu avais 2 mois ainsi que as ta sœur avant qu'elle ne soit placée dans une famille moldu._

Harry releva la tête de sa lecture avec de l'appréhension et pensa.

Pensées de Harry

« Oh j'aime pas cela quel genre de sort nous a-t-elle lancé à Hermione et moi ? »

Le gryffondor replongea dans sa lecture après avoir mi le fin bracelet autour de son poignet comme l'avait prévu sa mère, il disparut immédiatement.

_Donc vous allez tous les deux revivre votre enfance entière et votre père s'occupera de vous. Toi, Harry, tu porteras ton vrai prénom qui est Orion, tu retrouveras tes 2 mois et ta sœur Aurore ses 3 ans. Sans le faire exprès, le sort s'est aussi propagé à vos amis : Ginny aura 5 mois, Ron 3 ans, Drago 3 ans et Neville 3 ans. Tu seras le plus petit de la bande, vous allez avoir une nouvelle croissance. Par contre, je laisse à chacun de vous sa mémoire._

_Désolée mon chéri, la cicatrice restera sur ton front mais ton père pourra sûrement la minimiser._

_Maintenant pose-moi les questions que tu as en tête, je sais que tu en as de nombreuses mon chéri, j'ai laissé un peu de mémoire dans ce parchemin, écris et je te répondrais._

Harry pris une plume qui traînait sur son lit ,réfléchit à sa question et écrivit :

H- « Maman, as-tu pensé à Ms Weasley ! .

Lily – Oui je lui ais envoyé une lettre pour lui dire ainsi qu'à la grand-mère de Neville et m'excuser !

H- Dit moi maintenant s'il te plait qui est mon père ! .

Lily – Oh mon chéri, je préfère ne rien te dire tu vas avoir un choc, remarque peut être pas puisque dès qu'il mettra les pied dans cette pièce tu retrouveras tes deux mois. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ne le juge pas mon trésor !

H – Et il gentil au moins ? Me ressemble-t-il ? Joue t'il au quidditch ? A-t-il eu d'autres enfants !

Lily – Oui il peut être gentil tu lui ressembleras plus quand le sortilège sera tombé, tu garderas mes yeux émeraudes et ton fichu caractère, pour le quidditch, il joue très bien, mieux que James, il était attrapeur comme toi si je ne me trompe pas !

Et pour ta dernière question, non Harry il n'a pas eu d'autres enfants que Aurore et toi!

H- Maman est-ce que je pourrais te ramener a la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Lily – Oh Harry ,on ne peux ramener les morts même par magie noir, aucune formule n'existe ni même les remonteurs de temps rien désolée mon garçon. »

Harry éclata en sanglot lui qui espérait que sa mère avait la solution pour revenir à la vie. Il ne trouvait pas cela juste, il poussa un profond soupir à fendre l'âme, au moins il aurait son père.

Dans un grand manoir à l'étranger, un homme aux cheveux bruns lisait une lettre les yeux exorbités.

S – « Quoi ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Ce n'est pas poss … ! » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, prit une veste et transplana pour en avoir le cœur net chez les Granger.

Quand il arriva, il vit qu'apparemment on l'attendait sur le bord du perron, une petite fille de 3 ans avec une valise et un chat orange. Celle-ci a les cheveux couleur feu, des yeux d'un noir profond. L'homme brun faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, il reconnut immédiatement sa fille, sa petite Aurore, les gens qui l'avaient recueillie l'embrassaient pour lui dire au revoir.

Ms – Prenez bien soin d'elle elle est très sensible ! L'homme à l'allure sombre hocha la tête, réduisit la valise de la petite, la rangea dans sa poche et prit sa fille dans ses bras et transplana

directement dans la chambre du survivant.

Aussitôt que l'homme brun arriva, Harry se métamorphosa en un jeune enfant de deux mois. Ses cheveux sont toujours bruns, un peu plus lisses mais avec des mèches de couleur feu. La lettre glissa au sol à côté de lui.

S – "Oh par Merlin, Potter!"

Il posa Aurore sur le sol et s'approcha du petit allongé sur le lit.

Aurore – « Pa otter mais Orion ! »

L'homme se retourna vers sa fille surpris et esquissa un sourire .

Il prit le tout petit délicatement dans ses bras, fit apparaître un pyjama sur lui et une couverture.

Les deux émeraudes regardaient l'homme avec surprise, sa mère ne lui avait pas menti, il est très doux. L'enfant ne put reconnaître cet homme car il voyait flou.

S – « Failamalle ! » Dit il en pointant la lettre de Lily et les trois bouquins que Harry avait sorti de sa valise et prononça Réducto.

La valise du gryffondor rétrécit, il se pencha et ranga celle-ci dans sa poche (ce sont les seules choses qu'il a sorti depuis qu'il est 4 au privet drive).

« Bon très bien allons-y approche Aurore, on s'en va, je vous emmène à la maison ! » La petite fille s'approche de son père qui la prend également dans ses bras et celle-ci glisse ses petits doigts dans la toute petite main de son petit frère et ils disparurent.

H – « Hé Hé j'ai réussi à assommer le vampire ah ah ! » Harry pâlit quand une voix doucereuse lui répondit.

S – « Non Potter, désolé de vous décevoir je suis toujours derrière vous imbécile ! » Harry repartit en criant et l'ombre se mit au milieu pour l'empêcher de courir.

Hermione – « Stop l'auteur a fini son chapitre maintenant allez, séparez vous ! » Dit Hermione de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles.

Les deux en grommelant arrêtent leur petit jeu

S- « Je vous aurai Potter !

H - C'est cela, quand les poules auront des dents ! »

Voila la fin du premier chapitre please des review merci kisss ++++++++ à tous

Merci à Gryffondor et mes autres reviewers mais j'espère attirer d'autres personnes pour lire ma fanfic.

¨Petite parodie de début de chapitre

Hermione – « Et c'est reparti ! Décidément de vrais gamins pff ! »

Le maître des potions stoppa sa course contre son élève préféré et se retourna vers la Miss-je-sais-tout .

Sev – « Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger. Vous pouvez le dire de Potter tant que vous voulez mais moi je vous interdits de me juger ! » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

H – « Hé vieille chauve-souris laisse mon amie tranquille ! » Dit Harry méchamment en le pointant.

Sev – « Potter comment osez-vous crétin de naissance ! » Siffla la voix du directeur de Serpentard.

Drago – « Oh Potter t'as fini un peu ton bordel ! » Dit Drago Malfoy menaçant avec ses gardes du corps

H –« La ferme Malfoy la fouine retourne jouer au docteur avec Parkinson ou une autre ! » Dit il en pointant les filles de Serpentard en chaleur qui le poursuivent.

Drago – « Et toi la sang de bourbe ! » Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit le plus mémorable coup de poing de la part de Hermione.

Harry applaudit et fut remercié d'un sourire par la Gryffondor, sa meilleur amie

Auteur – « Stop, tout le monde se calme vous vous séparez non mais, désolée chère lecteur j'ai du mal à les retenir de s'entre-tuer bon maintenant place à la lecture ! »

Nouvelle maison C H 2

Ils réapparurent dans un manoir qui se trouvait en Bulgarie celui de l'homme. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort ne connaissait pas ce manoir.

Une femme blonde aux yeux bleu clair, mince, arriva vers lui comme paniquée, suivie d'un petit blond aux yeux bleu acier.

N- « Severus regarde ! Je ne sais comment Drago à fait mais il a retrouvé ses trois ans. Cela fait 1 heure euh et qui sont ces petit anges ? » L'homme prénommé ainsi regarda Drago qui le fixait sans comprendre puis se rappela de la question de Narcissa.

Séverus avait emmené Drago et sa mère dans son manoir après avoir tué Dumbledore sous ses ordres. A présent les trois se cachaient en Bulgarie pour échapper aux aurors et à l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard continuait d'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre en leur envoyant des messages anonymes.

S – « Je vois, elle a fait tout en grand comme d'habitude. Ah oui hum hum Narcissa je te présente Aurore ma fille et mon fils Orion ! » Aurore fit un petit sourire à la femme blonde

Aurore – « Bonjour adamme ! »

S – « Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille les mettre au lit, ils tombent de fatigue ! » Dit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et les monta. Une fois en haut, il repèra une chambre libre à côté de la sienne, l'ouvrit et entra. La chambre était immense, plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il fit apparaître un petit lit en bois avec le prénom du petit garçon gravé dessus ainsi qu'un lion, un serpent et un aigle, ses trois protecteurs et il fit également apparaître deux grands lits pour les plus grands avec leurs prénoms et leurs gardiens également. Pour Drago, c'était un dragon vert et pour Hermione bien sur c'était un lion, un serpent et un aigle.

Il posa Aurore sur son lit et coucha Harry dans son petit lit puis remonta la couette sur le petit corps frêle qui était très fragile. Severus le regarda dormir pendant une minute un peu perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour détester son propre fils et sa fille ? Il soupira.

Puis il s'avança vers sa fille, son Aurore, celle-ci s'était déjà glissée dans son lit sans attendre ets'était endormie avec Pattenrond couché au-dessus. Il la caressa du regard

Puis, il s'éloigna et sortit de sa poche les valises de ses enfants ainsi que la cage avec la chouette dedans et dit dans sa tête '' Amplificatum '' les bagages reprirent leur taille originale et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître les anciens prénoms qui étaient dessus ainsi que leurs noms et les remplaça par leurs vrais noms. Cela donnait Orion Snape et Aurore Snape.

A ce moment entrèrent la brune et le blond, celui ci baillant aux corneilles.

N –« Finalement, j'aime plus tôt bien cette idée de voir Drago à nouveau bébé ! » Le blond fusilla sa mère du regard, apparemment cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Drago avisa un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dirigea vers lui, sa mère sur ses pas et grimpa dans le lit puis remonta les couvertures et poussa un profond soupir.

Drago – « B nuit man ! » Celle-ci s'amusa de voir son petit dragon énervé et rejoingnit Severus

S – « Il faut que je te parle Narcissa, vient. On sera mieux dans le salon en-bas ! » Celle-ci esquissa un sourire à la voix sérieuse du maître des potions enfin ancien.

- Au Terrier -

Comme Ginny et Ron étaient couchés depuis longtemps personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et une lettre était arrivée au Terrier dans la nuit

Au petit matin, quand Ms Weasley se réveilla elle trouva la lettre sur la table avec les explications de Lily. Elle se précipita aussitôt en-haut et ouvrit brutalement la porte de Ron.

Molly – « Ron lève-toi ! Ron ronchonna comme d'habitude et se redressa. Il fut aussitôt capturé par les bras de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

Arthur venait de surgir dans la chambre de Ron, sa femme lui colla sans dire un mot le roux dans les bras puis elle partit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et l' voyant pas sa fille, elle souleva la couverture et découvrit sa petite fille redevenue un bébé de cinq mois

Elle la saisit délicatement dans ses bras et fit apparaître des vêtements adaptés pour la petite. C'est à ce moment que choisit d'entrer Monsieur Weasley qui visiblement ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait avec Ron et Ginny.

Ginny regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux. Mais que lui était-il arrivé à la fin ? Elle se mit à sangloter

Arthur – « Molly pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Ron semble avoir à nouveau quatre ans et Ginny 5 mois ?

Molly – Chut chut ma chérie calme-toi. Viens Arthur, descendons. Je vais te dire qui est responsable de cela ! » Arthur hocha la tête et suivit sa femme en bas.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Arthur posa Ron au sol puis sa femme lui donna la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, il la lut.

Molly – « Elle a fait la même chose à Harry et sûrement à Hermione pour que Harry revive une enfance normale avec son père. Tu entends, Arthur, le père de Harry n'est pas James mais ?... »

A ce moment une vieille femme frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Elle portait un petit garçon brun dans ses bras qui semble lui non plus ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Arthur – « Ms Lomdubat prouvez-moi que c'est bien vous ! »

Celle-ci releva sa manche qui montrait clairement un phénix rouge.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer, désolé mais on ne sait jamais et puis je dois montrer l'exemple si je veux que tout le monde suive les instructions. »

Ms Lomdubat entra alors dans la maison toujours avec Neville dans les bras et finalement le dépose sur le sol .

Ms lomdubat – « Comme vous pouvez le voir …oh et apparemment vous avez le même problème donc j'en déduis que la mère de Harry vous a écrit aussi.

Bon, ben je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien élever mon petit-fils. Je suis trop vieille pour l'élever à nouveau et je n'ai plus de patience. Je vous donnerai de l'argent bien évidemment.

Molly – Ce sera avec grand plaisir que nous l'acceptons sous notre toit ! » (Oui elle adore les enfants)

- Manoir Snape -

Dans le manoir, depuis dix minutes retentissaient des rires d'enfants et des gazouillements d'un bébé

Drago – Rôle d'histoire ! Dit le petit blond secoué de rires par la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Il la regarde et se promit de veiller sur elle comme sur Harry, non pas Harry mais Orion. Il s'en voulait du comportement qu'il avait eu avec eux. (Si c'est vrai)

Aurore – « Ouais t'as aison pff ! » Dit la petite fille aux cheveux couleur feu et aux yeux perçants noirs.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte de la chambre et Narcissa entra avec un grand sourire quand elle vit son petit dragon jouer à un jeu avec la petite Aurore et Orion faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

N – « Venez le petit déjeuner est près les enfants ! » Dit elle en se dirigeant vers le petit lit de Harry et prit celui-ci dans ses bras avec soin.

« Et toi petit loup, as-tu bien dormi ? Oh, je suppose que tu as faim, petit ange ! » Celui-ci gazouilla encore plus.

Aurore et Drago pouffèrent de rire en voyant Harry essayer de dire quelque chose qui se transformait en concert de gazouillements.

Une fois en bas, Drago et Aurore engloutirent leur chocolat dans une tasse pour jeunes enfants et Orion son biberon dans les bras de la maman de Drago.

C'est à ce moment que Severus entra dans la cuisine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il se plaça à côté de sa fille, lui fit un bisou sur le front maladroitement ainsi qu'à Drago et se pencha du coté gauche pour en donner un aussi à son fils. (On aurait dit un portrait de famille)

- Manoir de Voldemort -

Béllatrix – « Maître Potter a disparu ! Tout le monde sorcier le recherche, personne ne sait où il est ! Dit-elle avec rapidité.

Voldemort – Je vous ai dit de me le ramener quand minuit aurait sonné, bande d'incapables même pas fichus de suivre un ordre direct ! » Dit la voix sifflante de dédain.

Crab – « Désolé Maître, mais il y avait des aurors qui défendaient la maison ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Voldemort – Qui m'a fichu un tas d'idiots sans cervelle pareil ? Je vous ordonne de retrouver Harry Potter avant les aurors ! Dit-il avec des yeux avada kedavresque et en hurlant.

Petite parodie

S – « Moi le père de Potter ! Franchement l'auteur ne doit pas tourner rond ! » Dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

H – « A mon avis, ce n'est pas elle mais vous mon cher professeur ! » Dit il d'une manière moqueuse

« En tout cas, c'est sûr ! Vous avoir vous pour père cela doit être l'enfer, j'en ai des frissons rien que dit penser ! »

Auteur – « Bon ça suffit ! Faites la paix et puis pour ton information, Severus, je fais ce que je veux na ! »

Les deux se séparent en se profèrent des insultes digne d'un maternel.

Voila c'est fini j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira ! Merci.


End file.
